Mixed reality or augmented reality display devices, such as head-mounted display devices, may be used in a variety of real-world environments and contexts. Such devices may include various sensors for collecting data, such as images, depth information, audio, etc., from the surrounding environment. Users of mixed reality devices may capture various experiences by collecting data while engaged in the experiences.
A person may desire to view a current experience and/or re-experience one or more experiences captured by multiple users of mixed reality devices. Similarly, one or more users of such devices may desire to share an experience with a third party. Unfortunately, the ability to combine and manage data from multiple mixed reality devices in a manner conducive to conveniently sharing rich mixed reality experiences has heretofore been limited.